Welcome to hell or is it Heaven ?
by x.x.beth.x.x
Summary: Bella's twin sister is moving to Forks, and meets a newly single Emmett Cullen, with Bella trying to save her sister from the vampire world but her always being the curious one, she wants to find out more about what her sisters boyfriend family are hiding, will Bethani ever find someone worth staying in Forks for? (Set during and after Eclipse)
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't looking forward to leaving the heat, but after the constant nagging from Bella I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before I ended up moving to Forks. I packed the few last bits into my carry on bag before looking around my now bare room, mum and Phil were more than happy for me to move to Forks after Bella's latest stunt of running off to Italy without telling anyone, to chase this Edward guy, according to dad he was sure there was something not right about him, but dad is always an officer and always thinks there is a hidden story be hide everyone. But usually he is right.

Phil wheeled out the last of my bags and helped load them into my car, I refused to fly as it always made me ill, so after a few fights with my mother she finally agreed to let me drive, my dad and Bella were expecting me in just under two week which gave me loads of time to drive and enjoy the route,

"mum, have you seen my black leather jacket?" I asked while looking around the living room,

"I believe you left it in the kitchen, are you sure you wouldn't rather fly and spent two more weeks here?" my mum pleaded once more, I sighed and turned to face her,

"okay, okay I get it, you want to drive, it will be fun" my mum said mocking my voice, I laughed before answering back,

"I will be fine mum, I will call you once every two days, I swear" I answered while grabbing my jacket of the kitchen chair, and turned to face her once more,

"okay, okay, I will be fine you better get going then I guess" my mum said tearing up a little, I gave my mum one last cuddle before whispering bye and heading out to the car, I said a quick bye to Phil before driving off towards to highway.

The Forks sign was like the bleak ending to my journey, the past two weeks had been amazing and now I was stuck in this town for at least a year, without any friends what so ever, I drove along the streets following the directions dad gave me last night, before finally turning onto the right street, I saw the familiar white two storey house and parked outside thinking about what it would be like seeing my father after so long, I knew Bella was at school, and my father at the station, so I had about two hours to myself, I quickly exited the car and ran to the door trying to avoid the drizzle that fell from the grey sky above, the key was under the mat just like dad said so I opened the door, before returning to my car and unloading my bags and carrying them up the stairs, and to the room across for the bathroom, I opened the door to find a medium size room with pale blue walls and black carpet, a double queen size bed in the middle with a wardrobe and draw set on the right side of the bed, I quickly started unpacking and putting clothes away, I struggled to find space and made a note to buy some draws to slide under the bed. I looked around the room and placed some photos of friends and family to make it look more like my room rather than a vacant guest room. I walked back downstairs and looked through the cupboards for something to eat, after finding nothing worthy of eating it was clear Bella and dad ate out a lot. I got my phone out and texted mum to let her know I have arrived before making my way into the living room. I felt like a stranger within my own home.

It seemed like a life time before I finally heard a car pull up, I stood up and walked towards the door and was met with Bella followed by a pale man, model like completion, I guess this was Edward,

"Beth, your here!" Bella said and gave me a quick hug before pulling back and holding the pale mans hand,

"yep, I'm finally here" I replied trying to sound more thrilled than I actually was,

"You must be Bethani, I'm Edward Cullen" the pale guy, who I now knew was Edward said giving me a little smile,

"nice to meet you and please call me Beth" I replied politely,

"Well I'm actually heading over to Edwards house, to study I have only come for my bag I forgot this morning, dad should be home soon though" Bella said smiling at me, I gave her a smile and a nod before watching them disappear up the stairs to towards Bella's room I suspected, I went and sat back down and thought to myself, "great first day here and already alone".

" Beth? I'm off now okay?" Bella said from be hide me, I turned and smiled,

"okay see you later" I replied and watched them both leave the house, and once again I was left alone in what now seemed like a strange and lonely house.

* * *

Here is the first Chapter to my new story, I will be uploading once every two weeks due to work, so this is just a preview to see what you think :) so please review


	2. The First day

I mostly stayed in my room until dad got home, his welcome was short lets say, a quick hey how have you been he then he retired to the lounge to watch his football, Bella arrived home a while later, and told dad about meeting one of her other friends after school tomorrow, something about her parole agreement? I sat in the corner of the lounge watching the rain fall thinking how this move was already a bad idea, I missed the heat of Arizona, my friends, but most of all I missed my family that actually spoke more than three words to me,

"so Bethani your starting school tomorrow right ?" My dad asked turning his attention from Bella,

"yup, good old Forks high" I replied trying not to sound sarcastic,

"It isn't that bad Beth, I can show you around and you get to meet Edward's family" Bella said smiling, I was starting to realise this was no longer my twin sister, but a seventeen old replica obsessed by this Edward, It was as if she couldn't speak a sentence without the word Edward in,

"sounds great, has he got a big family then?" I asked trying to suss a bit more out about this guy, it was like her whole face lit up with anyone asking about him,

"Well their is Edward, Alice and Rosalie which are his adopted sisters and then Jasper and Emmett his adoptive brothers" Bella smiled as she explained,

"Carlisle, their father is the surgeon at the local hospital, Forks is really lucky to have him, I think he only stays due to his wife Esme though she loves the scenery and doesn't want to move to a city I guess" my dad added after, I would have to get used to everyone knowing everything about each other in this town, I just replied with a nod and turned my head back towards the window watching the grey clouds move over the house.

School. what is worst than school? oh yes I know one, starting a new school where everyone already knows everyone so your the odd one out. I got changed into a comfortable outfit and my vans, before heading down the staircase where Bella was sat at the table eating,

"there is cereal in the cupboard" she answered as I walked in the room,

"I'm okay thanks, not a breakfast person" I answered while grabbing a glass of water and standing by the sink,

"your different to what you were last time I saw you, your . . . more serious" Bella commented looking up at me,

"guess people change Bella" I said as I put my glass in the sink,

"I'm not sure if it's for the better though . . . anyway I have to go Edward is picking me up, do you want a ride?" Bella asked standing up, I tried not to laugh as Edward was once again brought into the conversation,

"nope I can drive thanks, It's pretty hard to miss the school in a town like this" I commented, Bella frowned before answering,

"I know it seems crap, I felt like that when I first came but now I love it, give it a chance Beth" Bella said before putting her dish in the sink and putting on her coat, I nodded to her before watching her leave the house, I walked to the lounge to grab my bag before heading out to my car, but I couldn't help and think what Bella said, give it a chance, isn't that what I was already doing by moving here?

The parking lot was as busy as hell when I arrived I parked quite close to the exit hoping I could just leave and no one would notice, I took a deep breathe before finally exiting the car, I put my bag pack on my bag before heading to the building marked reception, everyone was staring and whispering about me being Bella's sister, come on people it isn't hard to guess we look very alike the only difference is my lighter blonde hair and my eyes were more of a dark brown than hers, I glanced around to see Bella stood with a small girl with black hair, she was so short she reminded me of a pixie really, and another guy who had messy dirty blonde hair, he for some reason just seemed out of place like he was in pain, I guessed they were Edwards siblings, I entered the office to find a little old woman sat be hide the desk,

"Hello, I'm Bethani Swan I'm jus starting today?" I said unsure of what to say, I saw her smile and grab some papers,

"oh hello dear, aren't you like your sister, I'm Mrs Newton, here is a copy of your schedule, your locker key and a school map to help you along so you don't get lost dear" she replied, she seemed like a really kind lady, so I smiled and said thank you before heading off to find my locker.

The hallways were crowded as I expected them to be but quickly found my locker which thankfully was near the entrance to the school, I dumped my bag in my locker before closing my locker to find Bella stood on the other side,

"hey, your locker is right near mine, can I look at your schedule?" Bella asked smiling,

"sure Bells" I said handing her the piece of paper she skimmed down almost as if she was looking for something,

"great! you have English with Emmett and Jasper, and design and fashion with Alice" Bella said grinning, I smiled a fake smile,

"oh that's brilliant, I better get off to English anyway, bye Bells" I said quickly grabbing the paper and heading towards the English rooms I saw earlier, I entered the classroom finally to see a little plump woman stood at the front,

"hello, I'm Bethani Swan, I'm new" I said trying to be friendly,

"oh yes. there is a seat at the back. please do pay attention during my class miss Swan" she replied in a snobbish posh voice, I nodded and made my way to the back where the dirty blond guy was sitting, with a guy I could only describe as a huge guy that I was sure was about twenty-three, I gave them a little smiles before sitting next to the huge guy,

"hello, I'm guessing your Bella's sister?" The huge Guy asked in a loud voice,

"yep, that's me, I'm Bethani by the way" I said smiling, something about this guy actually made me want to smile for once,

"well I'm Emmett and this guy is Jasper" the huge guy who I know knew was Emmett answered,

"nice to meet you both" I said and smiled so Jasper could also she it,

"Hello Ma'am, nice to meet you" Jasper answered in a southern accent, I guessed somewhere like Texas,

"Is she always like that?" I asked referring to the teacher at the front, Emmett laughed which I swear was the most contagious laugh I have ever heard,

"yep our Miss Scott is always like that although she is a right hag " Emmett said with another laugh after,

"What Emmett is trying to say is that she is mostly deaf so we can talk all we want and she never hears" Jasper said in his southern accent, I laughed myself and which Emmett just stopped and looked at me, I felt a little awkward so I played with a wrist bands before Jasper nudged Emmett and he looked away. The lesson went really quick I was really getting on with Jasper and Emmett, at least there would be one class that wouldn't suck in Forks high.

* * *

Hey guys ! :) I knew I said I wouldn't update till like two weeks but I was so happy to get the comments I did, I just had to do another chapter :) so please review and a special thanks to:  
Cornyflower

accamerty

accamerty

You guys are awesome so this ones for you :)


	3. Heart to Heart

Hey guys :) I don't own anything apart from Bethani

* * *

The rest of the morning was pretty boring, I couldn't wait to actually finish high school and never step foot in one again, science was awful I had the worst lab partner in history, Mike Newton. I had heard a bit from Bella before I moved here about Mike, but I always thought she was over reacting. I was wrong, I felt like I was the main topic of subject today, everywhere I turned I felt people watching and heard whispers about me, surely they have seen new kids before? I was so glad when I heard the lunch bell ring, I have never moved out of a class so fast in my life, I walked slowly towards my locker and grabbed my lunch out of my bag; an apple. I chose to stay outside not wanting to deal with everyone's stares in the lunch room, the weather luckily was just cloudy and grey so I found myself a nearby tree and put my coat down to sit on, I watched as people ran towards the lunch room, it was like they have never been fed before,

"not a lunch person then?" I heard a voice say from be hide me, I jumped and turned to see Jasper stood there,

"Jesus Jasper you made me jump, and no not really, how come your not in there?" I asked as he sat on the grass next to me,

" sorry about making you jump but I cant stand all the noise so unless Alice makes me so we mostly spends my lunches outside" He explained to me, I knew Alice was his girlfriend as he explained in English,

"where is Alice today then?" I asked wondering why she isn't with him, he smiled before answering,

"she is trying to organise a welcome party for you" he said then chuckled a little,

"really? she doesn't even know me though" I said smiling,

"that's my Alice, she will be like your best friend in a week trust me" he replied and laughed as if he knew something I didn't,

"oh right, it's a wonder her and Bella get on so well then" I said thinking how Bella was the complete opposite,

"I think they have more of a love hate friend relationship" he said smiling, I nodded before finishing off my apple,

" if you don't mind me asking what made you move here?" Jasper asked me,

"Bella had been bugging me about it for a couple of month before the whole Italy run away thing, although you wouldn't guess that now and mum was worried her so I decided it would be better if I moved" I answered honestly, he nodded and seemed to think for a moment before answering,

"so are you the one that has to look after her then?" he asked me,

"yep always been like that, Bella is more naïve and childlike where as I had to grow up pretty young" I commented hoping he wouldn't push on my past he simply nodded,

"I think that's what helps her and Edwards relationship, he is serious all time so he balances her out" Jasper commented,

"I guess, but I do think it's a little unhealthy how she plans everything around him, it is like she is afraid to even breathe without him being there" I said truthfully, Jasper nodded,

"I guess that is just true love" Jasper said looking at me,

"see I don't believe in true love, fairy tales and true love are for children and we all need to grow up sometime in our lives" I answered looking at him, he seemed he be worried by this answer,

"but how do you know who you are meant to be with then?" Jasper asked me in confusion, I sighed before answering,

"A person once told me, I wasn't destined to love, all I was destined to do was please others, I didn't use to believe them until my sister showed me that was true" I said looking at the tree blowing in the wind,

"well that person was wrong Bethani, but in order for you to see that you need to let people in" Jasper said standing up,

"it's not about letting people Jasper in, it's better to keep people out" I answered, Jasper looked sadly at me before answering for a finally time,

"one day Bethani someone will prove you wrong, just believe in yourself" Jasper said before walking back towards the school.

* * *

Just a short one today :) but thank you to everyone that reviewed this is for you guys again :)

Please review and I will try to write another before tomorrow night :)

p.s - I know Emmett shouldn't be In the same classes as the other but for the story I kind of needed them to be :)


	4. The Warning

afternoon. It was awful, It all started with double maths, Mike Newton was like an annoying fly hovering around me trying to talk and get to know the new girl again. I already wish I could run him over or something like that, just as I thought double maths couldn't get any worse, the teacher Mr Lomas decided to set three pages of advanced Math for tomorrow, I already hate this teacher. I mean I know I am no popular cheerleader or anything but I would like to try and have some kind of social life while been stuck here, finally it was the worst subject ever put onto the student curriculum; history. I had always hated history since middle school. I was awful at it, no matter how hard I tried I could never pass, luckily Mike Newton or anyone like that wasn't in this class, the teacher was a young man maybe aged around twenty seven or twenty eight, he seemed like a laid back teacher, he sat me on the double desk at the back, all my myself. Civil war, the topic for this season I was told, as everyone already had partners I was told I was basically going it alone. and the project had to be at least a fifty page essay on the civil war to be handed in by the end of the school season, our grade from this would be half of our overall grade for the year. I was going to fail, there was no doubt about it.

I stood by my locker getting my bag and all my books ready to go home before hearing someone clear there throat be hide me, I turned to see a girl, guessing a Cullen by her porcelain skin and stunning features, she was a little smaller than me I'm guessing around 5ft 5, and reminded me of a pixie,

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, Bella has told me we have fashion together" Alice said grinning at me, I gave a small smile before answering,

"hi I'm Bethani and I guess we have" I said while holding my backpack in my hands, I couldn't believe how smiley this girl was, it was almost infectious,

"I just know we are going to be like sisters" Alice said grinning at me like she knew something that I didn't,

"sounds . . . awesome" I said and let out a little laugh, I liked Alice already,

"I better get going, Jasper is waiting for me, I will see you at our house tomorrow night" Alice said grinning before waving and walking down the hall without giving me chance to reply, I guess I had plans at their house.

I walked towards my car and quickly put my bag in the boot before getting into the car and driving out of this hell hole.

I arrived home to an empty house, I quickly made myself a sandwich before sitting at the table, Bella arrived home a little while late,

"I heard you had fun in English today" Bella said as she sat across from me,

"I guess you could call it that" I answered her while taking another bite of my sandwich,

"what were you and Jasper talking about today, I saw him talking to you when I was on my way to the lunch room" Bella asked me while staring at me, I glanced up at her before back down to my plate,

"no offence Bella but why do you need to know?" I asked her,

"Because Bethani the Cullen's are like family to me and I don't want you to mess anything up for them" Bella said, I stopped eating and looked up,

"excuse me? mess anything up?" I answered looking straight at her,

"yes. I have heard things from people back home about you, and I won't yet you try and split any couples up Bethani" Bella said with a certain attitude to her voice,

"Isabella are you threatening me?" I said while sitting back in my chair and folding my arms,

"I never said that, I am just giving you some advice" Bella said and then stood up and started to walk towards the stairs,

"well thanks sis, but next time keep it to yourself" I said as she walked past me, I listened to the stairs creek as she walked up before putting my plate in the sink, I couldn't believe her, what had happened to her since moving here? 

* * *

here is a short chapter :)


	5. are you okay?

Here you are :)

* * *

Nightmares. They always plagued my dreams, Bella never knew how lucky she actually was having the childhood she had, she always had me to protect her, today was the day I hated every year, the day my childhood was ripped away right out of my hands.

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed downstairs and straight into the kitchen for a glass of water, Charlie was sat at the table watching my every move like I was about to break into a million pieces,

"Bethani? You don't have to go to school today, if that would make it easier" dad commented,

"dad I'm fine, it's just another day in the year" I replied lying through my teeth, dad sighed but didn't push it any further, I sat across from dad and watched him flick through the paper with the occasional glance at me,

"dad? I'm not going to break, I learnt to deal with it a long time ago" I said after taking a sip of water,

"I know, I just sometimes wonder how you do it, Bethani what happened. . . should have never happened and me and your mother will never forgive ourselves for that" dad said looking straight at me, I sighed before answering,

"dad there was nothing you and mom could have done and at least it was me instead of Bella or another innocent child" I answered honestly, my dad looked shocked,

"Bethani you were an innocent child though" I knew dad was right but I couldn't let myself think that,

"yes but I have learnt from things and it's made me stronger, I better get to school anyway, I will see you later" I said standing up and grabbing my bad from the side of the table, I quickly walked to my car before any more conversations about today.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the furthest away from the school before glancing at the clock on the dashboard 07.24, great thirty-five minutes early. I sat there watching some of the teachers pull up in the parking lot and rush into the school, and some of the students getting here early wanting to get the best spaces to park in or the rush to the library for extra revision. Watching all this made me think how sometimes I wish I had the perfect childhood most of these people had or even the childhood Bella had instead life gave me a perfect childhood then ripped it away in a cruel way. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and locked the car before making my way across the parking lot towards the main entrance to the school, I quickly walked to my locker and shoved my books for this afternoon in before closing the locker door, to see Alice stood there making me jump a little,

"morning Bethani" Alice said grinning,

"morning Alice what are you doing here so early?" I asked while putting my bag back on my shoulder,

"I was bored at home so thought I would head here early, how are you doing today?" Alice smiling smiling,

"I'm doing okay I guess" I answered while playing with the strap on my bag,

"that's good . . . Jasper is a good listener if you ever need to talk about anything, anyway see you later" Alice said before turning and walking away with a bounce in her step, I stood there thinking about what she said, did she know my past ? I mean I know it was on the news and everything but she would have been about the same age as me and Bella, surely she wouldn't remember the details and everything, I walked towards my first class thinking about what she could be talking about.

By the time I arrived at class most people were walking the corridors, I saw Bella walking with Edward towards me and I prayed she hadn't told him about the date and what it meant, they came to a stop when they got to me,

"how are you today Bethani?" Edward asked in a concerned voice,

"I'm fine why does everyone keep asking me today?" I asked quite sick of people asking me by now,

" Beth, were just concerned . . . with the date and everything" Bella answered looking at me with a pity look, so she had told him,

"well I'm fine! And why does everyone have to know!" I said angrily and walked into the class and slammed my books down on the desk, Emmett and Jasper raised their eyebrows at the outburst but didn't say anything.

I sat in my seat glaring at the front, I could almost feel the anger flowing from me,

"well someone is mad" Emmett joked and laughed a little,

"well other people's lives are not as perfect as yours Emmett!" I almost screamed at him, I thought a saw Jasper clutch his head from the corner of my eye before Emmett responded,

"whoa sorry princess, what's up with you today? Are you okay?" Emmett held his hands up in surrender, there was that question again, I was ready to kill someone.

"no I'm not! I'm sick of everybody asking me that!" I screamed at him and grabbed my book and stormed out of the class and straight past miss Scott who shouted at me to come back, I stormed down the corridor ignoring everybody and slammed though the doors and straight into the forest.


	6. Secrets

Thanks for the great comments guys :)

* * *

Peace. That's one thing the forest always gave me, I sat there on a piece of fallen tree listening to the sound of birds and what sounded like a waterfall somewhere in the near distance, I loved the forest as it gave me the one thing I always desired; time to think. When I was around my family I had to be strong, I needed to be strong for Bella, to show her I was strong and could protect her. I had to be strong for mom and dad, to show them I was strong and nothing was their fault.

"That was quite an exit" I heard a voice say be hide me, I jumped a little and spun round the see Emmett stood leaning on a tree about seven feet away from me,

"How? I didn't hear you" I kind of spluttered out, Emmett smirked a little before answering,

"I must have a light footstep" Emmett joked, I looked at him curious it was as if I was missing some kind of inside joke,

"Why are you not in class?" I asked finally turning back around to face the open clearing in the forest,

"I thought I better come and make sure you are okay, I didn't mean to upset you and plus I'm sure I will be able to catch up" Emmett said as I heard footsteps walk towards me,

"I'm fine, it wasn't you today is just a . . . bad day that's all" I commented as Emmett sat down next to me,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emmett said, I sighed before answering,

"Why do you want to hear about my messed up life? You hardly know me" I said as I turned my head to look at Emmett,

"But I want to know you Bethani" Emmett said smiling at me,

"trust me I have the most complicated life and you don't need dragging into it" I said thinking about my life, Emmett laughed,

"Trust me my life is complicated too" Emmett said,

"How? You have the perfect family? Money, happiness" I commented and turned to look at him,

"Not everything is how it seems Bethani, most families have secrets it's just mine and your families secrets are just a big bigger than average families" Emmett said leaving me with a puzzled expression that I'm sure was written all over my face,

"So what is yours?" I whispered, Emmett looked at me for what seemed like a lifetime before answering,

"I really wish I could tell you, but you have to figure it out for yourself" Emmett said before standing and walking back to the edge of the clearing,

"Oh and Bethani, check the time" Emmett said and walked back into the main forest, I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 10.27am, oh great I had missed the full lesson, I quickly stood up and walked back towards the school, when I arrived back at school it was 11.00am, I didn't realise I had walked so long earlier,

"Bethani! Where have you been everybody was worried sick, Jasper and Emmett said you left English" Bella said running up to me,

"I'm fine Bells, I just needed some space, sorry if I scared you" I said apologetic,

"Just text someone next time okay? Emmett took notes for you anyway in class" Bella said to me handing me some paper, wait. Emmett?

"Emmett? Do you mean Jasper?" I asked confused,

"Nope, Emmett did he thought you would want them" Bella explained to me, and glanced at the paper and saw Emmett's name and the time elegantly written across the top of the page, 10.20 I double checked to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me,

"okay thanks Bella" I said in an almost dreamlike state, it was impossible Emmett couldn't have been in class he came to see me in the forest, how could he be in two places at once? I glance across to see Emmett stood with Edward watching me and Bella, somehow I knew this had to be related to the big family secret Emmett was talking about, and I was going to find it out.


	7. The Secret

When I pulled in the drive way dad's car was still gone, I quickly walked into the house and straight up to my room, I grabbed my laptop and searched the Cullen's, I found some news articles about doctor Cullen but that was mostly it, I tried searching for adoption records for any of them but that came up with nothing, I didn't know what else to search for, I shut the laptop and walked over to the window and glanced out, the forest seemed so peaceful from here, "Bethani? I'm home, you in?" Bella shouted from downstairs, I walked down to the hallway where she was taking her boots off,

"Hey . . . I know about the Cullens" I said hoping Bella would reveal the secret or even a clue, Bella looked up at me shocked,

"h. . . how?" Bella asked me,

"Emmett" I said simply, Bella walked slowly to the sofa and sat on the arm,

"and how did you react ? Are you okay?" Bella asked,

"erm . . . i'm okay just trying to get my head around it" I replied hoping to sound convincing,

"I can't believe he told you, did he explain about the animal blood and everything?" Bella asked looking at me, animal blood!?

"not really, we got cut off because of class" I said slowly,

"oh well yes they only drink animal blood, Edward is coming over soon he can explain it better than me" Bella said playing with the ends of her scarf, I gave a simple nod, before turning and walking towards the stairs,

"Bethani? Are you? You seem . . . shocked?" Bella asked standing up,

"no . . . no . . . just trying to . . . figure everything out" I replied and walked up to my room, I locked my bedroom door be hide and went into the little closet area I had, I sat on the floor and thought about everything Bella had just said, they drink animal blood? Why? Is that why Edward never eats? What kind of person drinks blood? Are they cannibals? The other other explanation would be a vampire. Vampire. No, they can't be, there all our age, his father is a doctor. . . are the Cullen's really a family of vampire?


	8. Memories

Here we go :)

* * *

I hardly slept that night. Nightmares plagued my dreams, images of Emmett, Alice and Edward killing people and drinking their blood filled my mind, Bella being killed by Edward, Emmett's father killing people at the hospital instead of saving them . . . I finally decided to get up at around four in the morning, I quickly got dressed, it was then I remembered after everything yesterday I didn't do my yearly ritual, I knelt beside my bed and pulled out a cardboard box, I carefully removed the lid and looked at the things inside, I carefully pulled out a children's pot doll, although the doll only had one eye and it's once pristine blond hair now turned a mucky colour from dirt and all the years that had passed, the doll was the only thing that kept me sane those long seven years, I carefully put the doll to one side and pulled out an old news paper clipping, seeing my picture on the top, I looked pale with my hair all dirty and knotted and the clothes I wore looking like they would drop off my at any moment, I quickly put that next to the doll and stared at the last item in the box, one pale blue baby blanket laid at the bottom of the box, I didn't dare touch the blanket in case it fell apart within my hands, that blanket was the only thing I had left of my perfect precious little blue eyed boy.

Suddenly a knock at my bedroom door brought me back to reality,

"erm . . . two seconds" I sad panicked and quickly put the items back into the box and carefully slid the box under the bed until another time,

"come in" I said as I sat on the side of my bed,

"I thought I heard you up . . . is everything okay?" My father asked as he walked a little into my room,

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep that's all" I said giving him a little smile,

"as long as you know you can always talk to me about what . . . happened" my dad said as he scratched the back of his head, I nodded slowly before answering,

"I'm coping okay dad, don't worry" I said while playing the hem of my shirt,

"okay, I just don't want it to get too much for you, what you went though no child or even any adult should go through that" Dad said looking sadly at me,

"i know dad" I gave the simple answer,

"okay well I better get to work, I will see you tonight okay? Love you" Dad said and gave me a small smile before turning and walking out of my room, I walked over to the window and looked out towards the forest, if only I could just bury all my troubles and memories in the forest maybe I could start to trust people again and maybe eventually love them.

I walked into the school with my head down and walked straight to my locker, quickly empting my bag and grabbing the few books I needed that morning, I made my way to design and fashion, I walked in the room and quickly sat at the back watching people come in and quickly fine their groups of friends, Alice came bouncing in a little while later and came straight towards me,

"morning" Alice said happily grinning from ear to ear,

"good morning Alice" I said a little more reserved, Alice sat next to me and quickly got out her design book from her most likely designer bag.

"Alice? I have to ask you a question . . ." I said slowly,

"you are right." Alice said not looking at me still,

"how do you know what I was going to ask" I asked surprised,

"I just did, come to our house tonight and we will explain freethinking, but you don't have to be afraid" Alice said giving me a little smile, for some reason that smile didn't make me anxious or worried but made me feel something I hadn't really felt in a while. Safe.


	9. Meet and greets

I only own Bethani, Enjoy

* * *

I sat in my car nervous about what was about to happen, the Cullen's were vampires, they drank blood, the same blood that flowed through mine and my sisters bodies, and the full population of this town, were they really safe to be living and walking among us like normal citizens? Should I phone my dad, the army or the national guard? I quickly shook my head ridding myself or those stupid thoughts, if the Cullen's wanted to kill anyone surely they would have done it by now.

I quickly glanced at the text from Bella which had directions to the Cullen's house, turning the key I started the car and slowly drove out of the school's parking lock.

I had to admit the scenery around the Cullen's property was alluring and stunning, the light coming through the tree tops was casting beautiful streams of light though the forest, this setting was my ideal scenery for my future family home. I turned onto the driveway of the Cullen's house and was marvelled by the houses size and beauty, the glass fronted house screamed designer and money, I suddenly felt self concious about my clothes, hair and the car, I pulled up one side of the driveway near the forest making sure I wasn't blocking the drive. I sat for a few minutes gathering my thoughts and calming my nerves before carefully getting out and locking my car, I walked towards the double glass doors that lay at the front corner of the house, I pressed the bell that was at the side and waited.

Alice bounced down the stairs almost like a forest fairy, and opened the door,

"Bethani, come on in" Alice said while grinning from ear to ear, I gave a little smile and walked into the hallway of the house,

"Thank you, I hope my car won't be in the way there" I said almost in a dazed like state looking at the house,

"nope it's fine just where it is, please come though everyone is in the kitchen dining area" Alice said leading me though the hall and up some stairs, I glanced side ways and looked at the graduation caps,

"keepsakes?" I joked smiling,

"yes an inside family joke I suppose" Alice replied smiling, I followed her into a large kitchen area where the light flooded the room,

"Esme this is Bethani, Bethani this is Esme our adopted mother" Alice said as she skipped to stand next to a model like woman who had a bowl of salad in her hands,

"oh Bethani I'm so pleased to finally meet you, please make yourself welcome" Esme said, she gave the motherly vibe and could see why she made the perfect mother figure,

"thank you, please call me Beth, may I say you have a gorgeous house" I said completely the house,

"Please don't get her started on decorating, she won't stop" Emmett's voice came from be hide me, I turned to smile at him,

"Hi Bethani" Emmett smiled and went to stand near Esme,

"oh be quiet Emmett and make the pasta" Esme said still smiling, I was shocked to see Emmett cooking, or any member of the family cooking, why cook when you don't eat food.

"Esme still likes to keep up with cooking so she can keep up appearances and cook for guest like you and Bella" Edward said walking through the door with Bella not far be hide, I nodded embarrassed I hadn't thought of that,

"why don't you go with Bella and make yourself comfortable in the living area" Esme said smiling, I followed Bella into a huge room that was just as grand as the rest.

"are you feeling okay?" Bella asked concerned,

"yes, I'm just a little taken back that's all" I answered quietly and quickly, Bella nodded,

"now Bethani, any questions?" Alice asked as she walked into the room and sat across from us on another sofa,

"your diet" was the first words that came out of my mouth,

"animal blood, we only drink from animals and not from humans, we class ourselves as vegetarians, although not all vampires are like us, you can find the difference through the eyes, ours that are gold are vegetation's and red are vampires that drink blood" Alice explained, I nodded, I spent the next hour asking all questions such as life spans, the extra talents and sleeping habits,

"there is some pasta and salad set out on the table for you" Esme said entering the room,

"oh there was no need, I could have made something for myself" I rambled,

"it's no fuss Beth, I enjoy the cooking" Esme said smiling, I followed her into a dining room where the food was set out, I quickly sat and ate in silence just as I always did, I quickly finished the whole plate not daring to leave a single piece, Edward kept glancing at me and I tried to avoid his gaze,

"Carlisle should be home soon" Esme said smiling as she cleared the plates, I was looking forward to meet Carlisle and asking him more questions if he had the time and didn't mind, Bella took me on a quick tour of the house before returning to the living area where everyone was already sat, Alice and Jasper sat on a little two seat sofa by the wall, Emmett stood leaning against the wall on the doorway and Rosalie sat next to Esme on the sofa where I sat before, I sat next the Esme and just listened to the conversations between the family, looking around now this was a perfectly family moment, it never would seem that there was anything out of the ordinary, I heard the front door and heard someone walk in the room be hide me,

"I'm home, sorry my shift ran over, this must be Bethani" I heard a familiar voice say from be hide me, I froze in my seat trying to control my breathing,

"Bethani? Are you okay?" I heard Bella say in a panicked voice, suddenly the too familiar eyes were straight in front of me, I once again looked into the eyes of the once familiar man who saved me from the hell I was going through.


	10. Panic

I stared into the eyes ignoring all the fuss going on around me, I could feel myself panicking and loosing control over my own emotions, I could fell myself starting to shake, suddenly I was thrust back into reality as Bella's face emerged into my eye line,

"Bethani? please say something" Bella pleaded with me, I glanced around and saw everyone worried faces, I quickly got to my feet and ran out of there as fast as I could, I reached my car and was about to open the door when suddenly Emmett was in front of me,

"Bethani, you can't drive in this state" Emmett said seriously as he went to reach my arm, I flinched back and Emmett looked at me worried,

"I . . . can't . . . breathe" I struggled to say as I sunk to the ground and tried to remember my coping strategies,

"Bethani, listen to my voice, your fine, he is not here, he is in jail, your safe" I heard Carlisle say just as he used to when I just got found, I listened to his voice and tried to block everything else out,

"listen to the wind Bethani, the river, smell the forest, your safe and far away from that place" Carlisle said, I followed his instructions and found my breathing evening out and managed to look up, Emmett and Carlisle were crouched in front of me, with the rest of the family stood by the porch, Bella was crying in Edwards arms, Alice stood hugging Jasper and Rosalie stood with Esme looking worried,

"I'm sorry" I managed to say quietly still trying to control my breathing,

"Bethani you have nothing to be sorry for, seeing me was bound to bring up some emotions" Carlisle said going into doctor mode,

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked me sounding worried,

"I. . . I will be may I please have some water?" I asked quietly still not trusting my breathing, suddenly Emmett had a glass of water in his hand and holding it out, I carefully took the glass trying not to drop it as I was still shaking,

"thank you" I whispered and took a small sip,

"I have never seen her like that since it happened" I heard Bella say to Edward, suddenly I felt embarrassed that I had failed to protect her from the emotions and hurt I went though,

"Beth, would you like to go back inside?" Carlisle asked me seeing the embarrassment on my face, I nodded but then paused,

"I don't think I can walk, can she go inside" I whispered so Bella couldn't hear, Carlisle nodded before speaking up,

"why don't you all go inside, we will help Bethani in" Carlisle said to the others, I saw them leave with Edward trying to comfort Bella,

"Bethani, can I carry you?" Emmett asked carefully, I thought about it for a second before nodding, I thought I saw Carlisle whisper something before Emmett very slowly picked me up, Suddenly being against Emmett's chest I felt safe, I snuggled further into him and hoped he wouldn't mind,

"don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you" Emmett whispered into my hair, I closed my eyes listening to the sounds of the forest to calm me, I slowly felt myself being lowered onto a soft object, I opened my eyes to find myself in a large room with grey walls, and I was laid on a king size bed,

"don't worry your in my room, Carlisle said you should rest for a bit" Emmett said as he went to move anyway from me, I grabbed onto the shirt,

"please . . . don't leave me" I whispered helplessly, Emmett gave me a little smile and got onto the bed next to me,

"never" Emmett whispered into my hair, I slowly released my grip on his shirt,

"don't worry, you rest I will still be here when you wake" Emmett whispered into my hair one again, I nodded a little and let myself drift off to sleep.

Nightmares. I was expecting them but they never came, I woke up and slowly opened my eyes and find Emmett still laid next to me,

"you stayed" I said quietly,

"of course, I did promise you" Emmett said smiling, I smiled a little and sat up looking out of the window, my eyes were met with darkness from the night sky,

"what time is it?" I asked smoothing my top out,

"it is 10.40pm, Charlie knows you and Bella are staying here the night, we thought it would be easier as we didn't know when you would wake up" Emmett explained, I nodded,

"couldn't Alice have told you?" I asked confused,

"normally yes, but for some reason Alice can't see your future and neither can jasper change your emotions" Emmett explained,

"what about Edward?" I asked shyly,

"he thinks he can only read thoughts directly sent towards him" Emmett explained, I nodded and thought of Edward, _Is Bella okay? _I Waited for a couple of seconds before hearing Edward laugh, I turned and looked at him,

"Bella is fine, Edward says stop worrying about her that is his job" Emmett said smiling, I gave a little smile but thought to myself, it's always my job.

I walked be hide Emmett downstairs and saw Carlisle and Esme stood in the hallway talking to each other,

"Bethani are you okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Esme said looking at me, I smiled but shook my head,

"I am fine thank you, I am sorry about earlier, I suspect Carlisle has told you everything" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs,

"I haven't told anyone, Edward knows I'm afraid from my thoughts, but other than that it's your story to tell" Carlisle answered my question, I nodded and slowly thought about something before speaking up,

"can you gather everyone, I think it's only fair I tell you my story" I said trying to be brave, both Carlisle and Esme looked at me shocked

"Bethani, you don't have to" Emmett said from beside me, I shook my head,

"nope, I doctor once told me it's good to talk about things" I said smiling at Carlisle,

"but only at your own pace Bethani" Carlisle remind me, I nodded,

"I think I'm ready" I said smiling a little, Esme nodded,

"only I will gather everyone in the dining room" Carlisle said and walked towards the room, closely followed by Esme, Emmett turned to me worried,

"Beth, are you sure? We don't have to know, this is a huge secret for you to share with us" Emmett said to me, I nodded and smiled, it felt good to have someone worry about me other than family,

"I know, but I'm strong and I can handle this, and you shared yours and trusted me, and I trust you, all of you" I answered smiling, Emmett still looked a little concerned but nodded,

"there all ready and sat round the table" Emmett said looking down at me,

"right lets go then" I said smiling, Emmett once again led me into the dining room where everyone was sat around the table, I gave a little smile and sat down in the chair Emmett had pulled out for me before sitting in his own seat,

"I think it's time I tell you my story and the full one" I said glancing at Bella, Bella looked at my sadly but I glanced at Emmett how smiled and gave me the confidence to carry on,

"please let me finish before any questions or anything otherwise I may not get though it" I explained, everyone nodded.

I took a deep breathe before starting,

"It started when I was eight years old . . . "

**To be continued...**


	11. The Story

I took a deep breathe before starting,

"It started when I was eight years old, I was playing in the local park which was about ten minutes from our house then, I was suppose to go home by 5pm, but as always I didn't want to go home and wanted to stay out, there had been a man there for a couple of weeks, he was there every day but us kids didn't think anything of it as he was always walking his dog, just as I was about to the leave about I was the only child left at the park, the man came up to me and asked if I would just hold his dog while he ran to his bag and get something, I had spoke to him a couple of times so I said yes, I sat and played with the dog until he got back, he then asked if I wanted to walk with him to the car park and to his car to give his dog a treat, I should have said no and ran home. . . but I didn't, I followed him back to his van and there was treats but they were at the back on the van, so I climbed in to get them while he stood outside with the dog, when I climbed in the van he . . . he slammed the doors be hide me, I screamed and screamed but no one was there to hear me. He drove for hours or hours, I cried for hours but no one came to comfort me, finally the van came to a stop and he turned the engine off, I heard footsteps and tried to hide at the back of the van but it didn't work, he grabbed me by my hair and put a cloth over my mouth and that's all I remember until I woke up in the room.

The room was dark with only one window which looked out to a forest it was covered by a piece of carpet most of the time, the room was bare with a mattress in one corner it did have a little bathroom with a toilet in but other than that nothing. I was kept in this room for seven years, once a day food was bought to me by a kind woman, I called her Molly, she always removed the carpet when he wasn't in, she even gave me an old doll she had found, I loved when the carpet was off, that's why I love the forest I always dreamed that I was free and out there away from my prison, while he kept me there he called me. . ." I took a deep breathe before carrying on,

"he called me Lola, he said I was a naughty child that ran away and he found me, it was about two years since he took me when the abuse started, I won't get too into that side but I had many broken bones and bruises, my hair was cut short by him, when I was about thirteen, I noticed some changes, I was eating more and things like that, I spoke to Molly and she told me I was . . . I was pregnant. When he found out he was furious and the beatings got more frequent, It was a rainy day when I went into labour, it lasted a whole 32 hours, he left as he said he hated the screams, Molly stayed with me and helped me through it, I had just turned fourteen when I gave birth to my little boy . . . . he had dark hair and bright blue eyes, Molly brought some scales from the kitchen to weigh him, he weighed 2.5 kilograms, he was a perfect baby, I named him Parker, it means keeper of the forest, he was everything to me, for the four months I protected him with my life, every time Parker cried he came in and I took the beating, finally one day Parker got sick, I pleaded and pleaded for medicine but I never got none, Molly tried to help, but he always found out, Parker died a couple of weeks later I held him and cried for days, Molly took him out and buried him under an old oak tree I could see from the window when he was out one day, I chose that spot so he was always close to me, he came home and noticed Parker was gone, he was furious then deciding that was his son and it was my fault he was gone, Molly tried to help me but he turned on her too, he dragged her out of the room and I never saw her again, she was in the garden when they found her, single head wound, they said she didn't feel much pain for which I was grateful, that night he beat me and I passed out, I watched the days and nights pass. Finally one day I was looking at the tree when I saw two people I screamed and banged on the window, I saw them look and run off, I thought that my chance was over. That night I was woke by shouting and screaming, I was scared and ran and hid in the corner of the room, the door was kicked in and police officers flooded the house, I was taken to the hospital where I met Carlisle, I was checked over and kept in for three months, I didn't speak the whole time I was there, the only things I kept from the house was Parker's baby blanket, the doll Molly gave me and a few other things, he was sent to prison for life without no parole, he will die in a cell just like he kept me in, I write letters every year for him explaining the hell I went though, I had Parker moved and buried along with Molly in a graveyard about an hour outside forks, I found out Molly real name was Mary and he had also kidnapped her when she was twenty, I had the courts cover my trail and name so I didn't have any press after me, wanting the story or anything like that, I just wanted to try and return to. . . normal life, so all the doctors were made to keep silent in order to protect me. The police explained he had killed his own daughter who was around my age when I was taken, he was trying to replace his daughter" I finished my story and glanced around the room, Bella was crying with Edward trying to comfort her,Esme looked like she wanted to cry, Jasper looked in pain, I guessed from all the emotions around the room, Alice looked at me sad, I glanced at Emmett and saw anger and pain,

"so. . . you had a . . . baby?" Bella managed to choke out, I nodded,

"yes, your the only people that I have actually told, Carlisle knew from the injuries to my body but I never confirmed it" I said calmly, Bella tried not to cry again,

"why did you never tell me or dad or even mom?" Bella asked in a pained voice,

"because why cause you pain? Mom and dad blamed themselves already why add more to that?" I stated looking at her,

"but what about you?" Esme asked me, I turned to her,

"she learned to just bottle her feelings, which is why she has panic attacks" Carlisle answered like a true doctor,

"Well now you have people to talk about it with" Alice said kindly, I nodded slightly,

"I think I'm going to take Bella upstairs" Edward said, I nodded and watch him hold her hand and leave the room, one by one people left until there was only me and Emmett,

"I'm so sorry I would kill him if I could" Emmett said looking at me,

"not he is not worth it, he was a sick man, I just have to move on" I explained, Emmett looked at me shocked face,

" your the strongest person I know" Emmett said and gave me a smile, I smiled back,

"I think I should go and talk to Carlisle" I said smiling, Emmett nodded, I slowly stood up and left the room, still feeling Emmett's gaze from be hide.


	12. Chapter 12

I entered the kitchen area where Carlisle and Esme were stood at the kitchen island,

"I just once again wanted to apologise for my outburst before" I said still quite nervous, Esme smiled towards me before answering,

"it's fine darling, we understand, I will let you two talk" Esme said before walking out of the double French doors towards the garden area.

Carlisle pulled a chair out for me to sit, I walked over and sat across for Carlisle,

"I was quite surprised to see you today, I never connected the signs that you and Bella were related" Carlisle said as he passed me a glass of water,

"thank you, and me too I never thought I would see you again" I thanked Carlisle for the water and replied,

"Is that the first time you had ever told the story since therapy?" Carlisle asked me, I nodded,

"yes, and that's the first time I have ever told anyone about Parker, I'm sorry I didn't tell you those years ago" I said feeling quite guilty, Carlisle smiled,

"there is no need to apologise, to be honest I knew something else had happened but wanted you to be able to talk about it when you were ready and then only, like you said we never from the injuries but didn't know what came of the child" Carlisle said, I smiled towards him and took a little sip of the water,

"how have you been coping with everything then?" Carlisle asked me,

"I have been doing okay really, just taking one day at a time, the nightmares are still bad but bearable most of the time" I replied honestly, Carlisle nodded,

"did you ever take my advice and carry on with the therapy after I left?" Carlisle asked me,

"I tried I really did, but I couldn't find anyone like you, the rest looked at me in pity and I couldn't stand that, but I have managed okay on my own so far" I explained, Carlisle nodded once again before answering,

"I see, well just know myself and Jasper are here and are always willing to listen" Carlisle said, I smiled and nodded,

"thank you Carlisle" I answered,

"I should get you and Bella home" Edwards voice came from be hide me,

I turned and nodded,

"make sure you get plenty of rest and I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other" Carlisle said with a little smile, I nodded and followed Edward out to the car that waited outside, I glanced around to see if I could see Emmett, but with no joy I went towards the car,

"now you didn't think I would let you leave without a goodbye" Emmett's voice suddenly came from beside me, I jumped a little but smiled,

"well I hope you wouldn't, I hoped I hadn't scared you off" I replied with a little smile,

"never." Emmett replied in the most sincere way, I tried not to grin,

"you better get going, I will see you at school on Friday" Emmett said, I quickly thought before answering,

"but tomorrow is Thursday?" I replied looking confused, Emmett laughed a little,

"it's going to be sunny tomorrow, so all us pale people can't be at school" Emmett joked,

"okay . . . why?" I asked always the curious one,

"we can't be in public when it's sunny, I will show you sometime" Emmett said smiling, I nodded happy with the answer and glanced towards the car where Edward and Bella sat waiting,

"I better go" I said turning to look at him, Emmett gave me a dazzling smile which emphasized his dimples, Emmett walked me me to the car and opened the door like a perfect gent, I smiled and sat in the car, putting on my seatbelt before turning one last time to him,

"see you Friday then" I said smiling,

"till then my fair lady" Emmett said with a mock bow, I laughed and waved as Emmett shut the door and waved till the car pulled out of the drive, I watched Emmett and the house slowly fade out of my vision,

"Are you going to tell dad?" Bella's voice suddenly bought me back into the car,

"what about?" I enquired, Bells frowned before answering,

"about what happened while you were . . . gone" Bella answered my question, I glanced Edward through the mirror and saw he glance at Bella before focusing on the road, I thought for a minute before answering,

"no" I replied in a short answer and turned to face the forest,

"But don't you think dad could help? Or to know he had a grand child?" Bella asked, I took a sharp breathe in before answering,

"Bella leave it." I ordered, giving her a sharp look,

"No Bethani, you need help on accepting and moving on" Bella said, I sighed knowing she was trying to look out for me and help me, but this wasn't the way. I didn't answer and prayed the journey would hurry up, I felt the car speed up, glancing at Edward I saw him give a slight nod, I gave a sad smile as a thank you.

As soon as the car came to a stop I shot out of the car and into the house muttering a thank you to Edward, I practically ran up the stairs and into the safety of my room, sitting on my bed I finally allowed myself to relax and not worry about anything for a second.

'You need help accepting and moving on' Bella's words started to drift through my mind, I sighed and slowly lowed myself to the floor and pulled out the box that held my past, I stared at the box, letting my mind fill up with pictures both good and bad. I felt a tear fall down my face before standing and walking over to my desk, pulling a bit on paper out I grabbed my pen and started writing,

_Dear Peter,_

_I know this is out of blue, but this is Bethani, the girl who you kidnapped . . ._

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously . . . _

_Dear Peter,_

_I know this is out of blue, but this is Bethani, the girl who you kidnapped . . ._

I took another deep breathe before picking up the pen and carrying on,

_Dear Peter,_

_I know this is out of the blue, but this is Bethani, the girl who you kidnapped all those years ago, I know this seems like this letter has come out of no where, and this isn't going to be like the other letters, I am writing with one purpose and this time I want a response, I need to know why? Why me? Why did you think I could replace your daughter? The one you killed, Is that what you planned to do to me? What about my baby? Did you not feel anything for him? He was your own flesh and blood, your son, how did you not feel anything when he was born? Why abuse Mary? What did she do to you? Mary was like a mother to me, and you once again took her away from me, what happened to the rest of your family? Did you kill them too? I just want answers. And for you to know, you didn't break me._

_From_

_Bethani_

I stared at the letter, reading the last statement, you didn't break me, was that actually true? No it wasn't, he did break me, but hopefully with time I was start to find peace with myself and what happened and then hopefully, one day be able to move on fully and be able to face my demons.

I got a envelope out of my bottom desk draw and placed the letter inside and sealed the envelope, all I needed now was someone who knew the prison address, he had recently been moved and I knew I couldn't ring up and just ask the police or anybody like that just out of the blue,

I knew I couldn't ask my dad or anyone, but I did know someone else who knew; Carlisle.

I decided to ask him next time I was over, I placed the letter safely at the back of my draw and closed it.

Dreams of Parker filled my mind that night, pictures of what could have been if he was still alive, I would have made sure he had the best in live, the best school, best clothes, best toys and he would have been brought up by a loving family, waking up was always the worse part, knowing I had failed my precious little boy and how he laid in a cold grave all alone, the only comfort I had was knowing Mary was only a few feet away from him.

The next morning I quickly got ready before heading downstairs, dad was sat at the kitchen table, dressed in his uniform, paper In hand and coffee sat on the table,

"good morning dad" I said making my present known, dad glanced up and smiled,

"good morning, did you sleep okay?" dad asked placing his paper onto the table, I poured myself a glass of orange juice, and sat across from him,

"yes, I did thank you, yourself?" I asked him politely, I knew lying was wrong but I didn't need my dad worrying about me.

"I slept grand thanks, I'm heading into work in a minute, Bella has just left for school, something about the library before school, will you be okay on your own? getting to school and everything?" Dad asked me, I smiled a little and nodded,

"of course dad, I'm a big girl" I smiled, Dad nodded and placed his cup into the sink,

"okay then, I hope to be home for about eight tonight" Dad said before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door, I sat there and drank another glass of orange before gathering my things for school and heading out to my car.

I went to grab my car keys off the bowl by the door when I remembered, my car was at the Cullen's, I had drove there but got a lift with Edward, with everything that had happened I had forgotten all about it. I sighed to myself and thanked myself that I had chose shoes I could walk in, I walked out of the door and quickly locked it be hide me, turning my car was sat right on the curb, all clean ans shiny, confused I walked over to my car, this car didn't look like the one I had left last night, where was my mucky car? Who had cleaned my her and left her here? As I glanced around the car, I noticed a folded piece of paper sat neatly underneath one of my window wipers, I carefully removed the note and opened it, to see a elegant scroll written,

_Beth,_

_I thought you might need this to get to school, the keys are in the ignition, leave them in the glove box once your at school, I will be picking you up for a surprise after school, oh and Alice says she hopes you didn't mind her cleaning the car,_

_See you after school,_

_Emmett._

I smiled to myself and tucked the note inside the pocket of my jacket, opening the car door and sliding into the seat the keys were exactly where Emmett had said, placing my bag onto the passenger seat, I started the car and drove to school.

School dragged all day, I spent the majority of the day wondering what I was doing with Emmett after school,

"Bethani?" a voice broke me out of my thoughts, I turned and saw Angela stood staring at me,

"oh sorry I was miles away, what did you say?" I said smiling a little,

"I was saying all of us are going to the beach this weekend, La Push and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Angela said kindly, I smiled and thought for a second,

"sure sounds fun, who's going?" I answered Angela,

"there is Me, Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Eric, were driving down in two cars" Angela said smiling, I nodded,

"okay do you want me to drive?" I offered, Angela face lit up,

"oh that would be great if you would" Angela answered,

"yep not a problem, I will grab all the details off you tomorrow, I better get going though, my friend is picking me up" I said smiling and grabbed my bag just as the bell went,

"okay Bethani, see you tomorrow" Angela said and waved, I waved back and nearly ran to the front of the school, as I pushed through the doors, I saw Emmett leaning against his truck at the bottom of the steps, I smiled and walked down the steps,

"well hello" I greeted him smiling,

"good afternoon Miss Swan, had a good day?" Emmett said pushing himself off the truck,

"I did thank you, had a good camping trip?" I said grinning, knowing I knew something no one else did around me, Emmett laughed,

"oh it was very fun" Emmett replied opening the passenger door,

"thank you king sir" I said jokily as I slid into the car, Emmett closed the door and ran round to the drivers side,

"so what we doing?" I asked excited as Emmett got into the car and started the engine, Emmett turned and grinned at me,

"it's a surprise" Emmett said and pulled out of the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey :) i'm so sorry my life has been a little hectic at moment, so here is just a small update :)

* * *

I watched the scenery fly past the car window, excited and nervous at the same time I kept glancing at Emmett who was just grinning,

"sooo . . . where we going?" I tried asking for the one hundredth time, Emmett laughed,

"Bethani, I've told you it's a surprise" Emmett said giving me that smile that showed his dimples, I sighed and turned my head to look back out of the window, I watched as the car zoomed past the '_you are now leaving Forks' _I turned and looks confused at Emmett,

"did I mention we are leaving Forks?" Emmett said and laughed, I shook my head and laughed,

"are we nearly there?" I asked politely,

"yes, about another five minuets and we should be there" Emmett explained, I grinned and watched as the car drove down unfamiliar streets, Emmett turned the car up a path that followed a stream and into a wooded area, Emmett finally made the car stop in front of an old looking Victorian house, the house seemed like something out of a movie, surrounded by trees and flowers,

"Is this the place?" I asked, Emmett laughed,

"Not quite, now come on" Emmett grinned and got out of the car, I slowly got out of the car and walked around to the side where Emmett was stood,

"Now lets go for your surprise" Emmett said and extended his hand for me to hold, I slowly put my hand in his, I felt the temperature change, making a chill run through my body, I tried to get used to it as quickly as I could as we walked towards the grand old looking house, and up to it's oak front double doors, Emmett pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, making me more confused, did the Cullen's own this house? What had he got in store for me? He wasn't bringing me here to kill me was he? I knew the last thought was stupid, but I still couldn't help myself, he pulled me slowly into the huge lobby of the house I glanced up to see a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling with light dancing off the crystals tear-drop features,

"Now I know this must be confusing but I promise you all will be explained in the other room" Emmett grinned, I looked back towards him and nodded, Emmett let go of my hand and walked over to set of French white doors just be hide the spiral staircase, I grinned and walked over to them,

"your sister may have mentioned that you used to love music, and Alice being Alice had to go way over the top" Emmett explained standing just next to the doors, I nodded slowly, still trying to take in this gorgeous looking house,

"go on, open the doors" Emmett said smiling, I took a deep breathe and placed my hand on the door handle before slowly opening the double doors.

Light, light flooded the room as my eyes adjusted, I focused on the wall directly facing me, glass windows covered the whole wall which overlooked a stunning meadow filled with colour and what looked like a stream, taking my eyes away from the window, I walked in the room just a little and glanced to the right to see the most beautiful elegant white grand piano sat in pride place by the glass windows,

"It's . . . beautiful" I said still a little shocked, I turned to Emmett to see him grinning,

"Alice thought you would love it, there is also a ballet studio through the other door" Emmett said nodding his head towards a single white door at the other side of the room,

"who's even is this house?" I asked as I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers across the top,

"ours . . . I mean all of us Cullens, we have quite a few houses and well we thought this could be your own personal heaven, it isn't too far out of forks, and is close enough if you want to come here on your own or anything . . . it's also only about twenty minutes from the graveyard" Emmett explained to me, I spun round quickly,

"Pa . . . Parker's graveyard?" asked slowly,

"yes, Carlisle said it may help you, and you could even have him or Jasper to do some of them talk things here if you like too" Emmett explained,

"Emmett, this is . . . Perfect" I said with a little smile,

"Well I'm glad, the house also has a kitchen and dining room as well as four bedrooms all with their own bathrooms" Emmett said as he walked over to me,

"It's wonderful, but why me?" I asked, still a tiny bit confused,

"because, your part of the family now" Emmett said smiling, I looked at him smiling before turning back and looking out into the window, suddenly feeling more safe than I had ever felt before.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of weeks went by pretty quick, I got myself into a routine, woke up, went to school, went to the Cullens and then to the Victorian mansion as I now called it either with Emmett just to hang out or Jasper or Carlisle for my therapy, and then repeated the day again, I still hadn't visited the graveyard yet, as I didn't feel like I was strong enough, Me and Bella were sort of getting along better, although we had different views on how I should cope with life, Bella thought I should tell everyone, I tried explained I didn't want sympathy, but she didn't understand my point of view.

I was once again sat in school, I didn't mind school, I just found it a little hard sometimes, I slammed my book closed and sat back in my chair,

"What's wrong?" Bella asked glancing up from her work,

"I don't it, why should I know why some guy started a battle?" I said as I kicked the table leg softly,

"Bethani, have you even read the book, all the answers are in there" Bella explained, I sighed,

"I have tried, it's just . . . hard" I tried explaining, I hated to admit it but the book was too advanced and I still couldn't understand some of the words, with missing so much of my education it had a huge impact on my development, I took extra classes and even had private tutors to try and help, which it did, but sometimes I still struggle to read some words and understand the text,

"would you like me to read it for you?" Bella asked, I shook my head,

"no, forget it, I'm heading home" I said and grabbed my bag and walked out ignoring Bella's protests be hide me, I walked out of the building and suddenly felt the rain,

"stupid forks, stupid weather, stupid book" I mumbled to myself as I reached my car, quickly getting in and turning the heat on, I grabbed my phone out of my bag and placed it on the dash board, before turning the engine on and driving home.

Pulling up on the drive, I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, walking to the door quickly trying to avoid the rain, I unlocked the door and dumped my bag just inside the door before heading into the kitchen and grabbing myself a glass of water, I walked over to the table and glanced at the post sat on the table, I reached out and grabbed the letters and quickly scanned through them, most of them were for dad, but the bottom one was addressed to me, confused I set my glass down and opened the envelope, pulling the paper out of the envelope I noticed it was a formal looking letter, I quickly skimmed the letter, before having once again to read it just to take everything in, It was a letter from the prison where Peter was, Peter had requested a visit.

I sat staring at the Letter, I didn't know what to do, or even what to think, did I want to see him? Could I even face him? All these thoughts were going round in my head all at once, I put the letter back into the envelope, and tried to just forget all about the letter, I picked my glass of water up and quickly took a sip before I heard the door open, I quickly put the glass down and stuffed the letter into my jeans pocket, I turned to see Bella walking into the room,

"Hey, are you okay? You just ran off" Bella said as she placed her bag on the table, I tried to push my nerves to the back before I answered,

"sorry about that but yes I'm fine" I said trying to avoid all eye contact,

"okay as long as your sure, I'm using my birthday present from last year this weekend and going to visit mom with Edward, your welcome to tag along if you want?" Bella asked me, as she sat in front of me, I looked at her confused,

"since when did you plan that?" I asked wondering if dad even knew about it,

"Edward suggest it today, so thought why not" Bella commented, so it was Edwards idea? But Florida was sunny?

"right, Edward does realise it's sunny right? And have you told dad?" I asked her, Bella laughed,

"of course he knows, he's just going to stay inside and not yet, I will tell him later" Bella answered me,

"shouldn't you have told him instead of just springing it on him?" I asked knowing how dad reacted when she decided to take a little holiday last time,

"were adults Beth, we don't need permission to visit mom" Bella said to me, I shook me head,

"okay, well I'm going to pass on the trip, I have loads of homework and stuff to do" I said, Bella nodded,

"okay I better go and pack anyway, see you in a bit" Bella said and gave me a little smile before grabbing her bag and heading upstairs towards her room.

I sat there for a little while longer before placing my glass in the sink, I walked over and picked my bag up and walked up to my room, with the letter burning a hole in my pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

Another quick Update :)

* * *

I was currently sat in the kitchen area of the Victorian mansion, Bella and Edward had flown to see mom and dad had gone on a fishing weekend, so as Emmett suggested I came here to have some time 'away' without anyone questioning when I would be back or where I was, the letter from the prison was somewhere where no one else would find it, it was hidden in the mattress back at home, I didn't want anybody else finding it until I have decided what I wanted to do.

I had wrote about twelve new songs since I started to come up here, the writing was my own personal escape, I used a lot of what happened to me as inspiration, but no one has never heard them as I didn't feel confident in letting other people hear my songs, as well as the songs I was using this weekend to try and catch up on some school work, after the incident earlier in the week, I had come to the conclusion I had to either seriously start to focus on my school work or I wouldn't be able to graduate with Bella and the rest of my friends, but I knew it was going to be a long and hard progress to get there, so that's why I was currently sat in the kitchen area trying to figure out the best way to achieve this, I sighed and checked my phone once more, no messages.

Emmett said he would text me when he was finished, he said that there was a family thing that needed doing today, I knew it was something big which is why Edward was so keen to get Bella to Florida this weekend and why Emmett looked ecstatic when I said I would send the weekend here, after I refused to go to Florida.

I left my phone on the side and walked back out into the main lobby area, I glanced around wondering what to do, I walked out into the back garden and sat on the wooden steps that lead to the forest area, I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of the forest, I tried to think how my life would have turned out if I just went home that day when I should have, maybe I wouldn't be afraid to let people in, to express my feelings and to love, but then I would have never met Mary, or had Parker, even thinking his name gave me shivers and I couldn't help but think how I had failed him, a mothers job is to love and care for her child, yes I loved him, I loved him more than anything else in the entire world and I tried to care for him, I tried my very best but when it came down to it, I couldn't.

I felt tears in my eyes as thoughts and images swept through my mind, choking back the tears I opened my eyes and stood up, I walked back in the house and walked into the kitchen and grabbed my phone and walked into the lobby, slipping on my jacket and grabbing my car keys I left the house, locking the house be hide me, I knew this was most likely a bad idea but I got in the car and started the engine.

I used my phone to guide me to my destination, I pulled up in the car park and took a deep breathe before reading the sign that I was parked in front of, Beaver Cemetery and Mausoleum, I grabbed the keys out of the car and walked through the entrance, I slowly walked the paths until coming to two graves laying side by side,

_Parker Swan_

_Beloved son,_

_Sleep tight Angel,_

_momma always loves you xx _

_Mary Mitchell_

_A true Angel if there ever was one,_

_missed by loved ones xx_

The graves were simple and didn't have dates, as no one knew the exact date they died, and Mary's family never came forward so we just put from loved ones, Parker's grave was moved here once I turned sixteen so this was the first time I was ever visiting him, I carefully moved the weeds from his grave and sat next to it, the tears wouldn't stop how ever hard I tried, I took a deep breathe before opening my mouth,

"hey baby, it's momma, I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry I haven't been to see you before now, I hope your enjoying heaven and Mary is looking after you, I just wanted to say . . . well I'm not really sure what to say expect . . . I love you and I'm . . . I'm sorry" I finished before breaking down in tears, I laid on the grass wishing he was here, I cried and cried, for what seemed liken hours,

"Bethani?" I heard a voice say from be hide me, I jumped up and spun round to see Esme stood there, I tried to answer but only more tears fell,

"oh Bethani" Esme said and knelled down to hug me, she gently rubbed circles in my back while I hung onto her like she was my only life line, I slowly calmed myself down,  
"I'm sorry" I tried to apologise, Esme gave me a smile,

"you have nothing to be sorry for darling, you didn't have to come alone though, Emmett or anyone would have been happy to go with you" Esme said softly,

"I know, I just . . . felt like I needed to do it alone" I tried to explain,

"has Emmett told you my history?" Esme asked, I shook my head, she gave me a sad smile,

"it was 1921, I had a rough past with my ex husband, he was abusive, but I was ecstatic when I found out I was pregnant, my baby was born, but tragically died two days after the birth due to lung fever, I was devastated, I was in a really bad place, I jumped off a cliff to attempt suicide, I failed and that's where Carlisle found me in the hospital" Esme explained,

"I'm so sorry, I never knew" I said,

"oh darling, you were not to know, but I know what your going through and if you need to talk, I am here for you" Esme explained, I smiled at her,

"thank you Esme, that means a lot, how did you even know I was here?" I asked,

"Alice, you saw you driving here, Emmett was going to come, but I convinced him to let me, shall we get back to the car before it rains?" Esme said, I nodded and stood up and turned once more to the grave,

"I will always love you Parker, not a day goes by where I don't think about you" I said and took a deep breathe and walked back to the car with Esme.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry It has been a while guys, big thank you to Ilovetwilight14 for inspired me to write :) this one is for you :)

* * *

The drive back is silent but comfortable, Esme drove at a reasonable speed which was different to all the other Cullens,

"Esme? Why did Emmett and Edward want me and Bella away from Forks this weekend?" I asked as we were just pulling up to the Victorian mansion,

"I don't really think that is my place to explain, Emmett should tell and explain the situation to you, he said he will be up here by seven tonight at the latest" Esme said giving me that little smile once again, I nodded,

"are you coming in?" I asked politely,

"no, I have to get back to Forks but I why don't you come our our house tomorrow evening? Bella and Edwards flight is due in and I will make you and Bella your favourite" Esme said,

"that would be amazing, thank you again Esme" I said smiling after a quick goodbye I ran up to the door trying to avoid the rain that was now falling from the grey skies above, I waved and waited until Esme car disappeared from sight before turning and unlocking the door, I shrugged my coat off and place it by the door before walking back through into the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before going through to the music room, I walked over the piano and ran my fingers across the elegant styled keys, I pulled the chair out and sat down before placing my bottle of water down by the chair, I looked out into the forest before letting my fingers glide over the all too familiar chords of one of my favourite piano classics, I always felt like when I played I got lost within the music, all my fears, insecurities and problems drifted away with each note that I played.

By the time I finished playing and glanced up the sun was just setting casting some bright colourful rays of light over the meadow just beyond the window, I glanced at the clock over on wall, 18.47, Emmett said he would be here by seven, I grabbed my water from the side of me and had a quick drink before standing up and walking back towards the kitchen, I placed the bottle of water on the side and walked over the fridge and grabbed some meat out to make myself a sandwich, I heard the door open and spun round to see Emmett leaning against the open kitchen door, I smiled at him,

"hey" I said as I placed the meat on the kitchen side,

"hey you, you okay?" Emmett said as he leaned there, I bit my lip slightly before sighing a little before walking over to him,

"I am now thank you, Esme really helped but I could do with a hug?" I said smiling a little, Emmett's face lit up,

"you sure?" Emmett asked, I smiled and nodded, Emmett slowly opened her arms and I walked up straight into them, I felt Emmett's arm circle round the back of me, I shivered at first as my body temperature adjusted to my own,

"thank you" I said as I closed my eyes and focused on Emmett,

"for what?" Emmett asked as he placed his head on top of mine,

"for being you, being so understanding, bringing me here, everything really" I said into Emmett's chest, I felt Emmett chuckle a bit,

"you have no need to thank me Bethani, I will always be here for you, now and forever" Emmett said, I smiled into Emmett's chest before pulling back a bit,

"I want to show you something" I said quietly, Emmett looked confused but nodded, I laced my hand through Emmett's and walked through towards the music room, I was shaking a bit as we reached the piano,

"Bethani? Are you okay? Your shaking" Emmett said with a look of concern on his face, I gave him a small smile as I sat on the piano bench and pulled him to sit beside me,

"I'm fine, what I'm about to play for you no one has ever heard so . . . sorry I'm a little nervous" I said as I sat looking at the keys,

"Bethani, you don't have to do anything you don't want to or feel ready for" Emmett said calmly next to me, I turned to look at him and gave me a small smile,

"I want to do this . . . I need to do this" I explained to Emmett, he smiled and nodded, I took a deep breathe before moving my hands over the keys and starting to play the familiar tune, after I started playing I took another deep breathe and opened my mouth,

"_For one so small,__  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more _

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?__  
__They just don't trust what they can't explain__  
__I know we're different but deep inside us__  
__We're not that different at all_

_I will protect you__**  
**__From all around you__**  
**__I will be here__**  
**__Don't you cry_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart __**  
**__No matter what they say __**  
**__You'll be here in my heart__**  
**__I'll be there for you always__**  
**__Always and always"_

I finished the song and placed my now shaking hands on the lap and turned to face Emmett,

"Bethani that was . . . your voice . . . amazing" Emmett said while grinning, I smiled a little and bit my lip for a second,

"the song, I wrote it about Parker, it helped with dealing with everything when I got home and the music I finished it earlier today before I left to visit the. . . the graveyard" I explained playing my with hands showing a little of my nerves, Emmett reached over and took one of my hands,

"Bethani, it was perfect, thank you for sharing it with me" Emmett said while looking at me smiling, sat there in that moment with Emmett holding one of my hands, I felt completely safe, I bit my lip and took a deep breathe,

"Emmett? Can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked so quietly even I struggled to hear myself,

"of course you can, what is it?" Emmett asked looking confused, I could feel myself shaking a little so took a moment to try and calm myself,

"kiss me" I said quietly, Emmett looked shocked, I quickly stood up,

"sorry I shouldn't have said that, I should just go" I said quickly and nearly sprinted for the door,

"Bethani?" Emmett said for be hide me, I stopped and bit my lip,

"turn around . . . please?" Emmett said, I turned slowly to find Emmett stood right in front of me, I cast my eyes down to the floor afraid of looking at his face, I felt Emmett's hand slowly reach to under my chin and slowly lift my face up, suddenly Emmett was leaning towards me, I felt myself involuntary leaning towards him, I felt my heart rate speed up as I could feel the cold radiating from Emmett's skin, suddenly Emmett's ice cold lips were on mine, I suddenly felt calm and safe, and every worry I had suddenly disappeared and all I could think about was how prefect it was kissing Emmett.

* * *

Just a quick note to say i don't own the lyrics those belong to the awesome Phil Collins


	18. Chapter 18

Just a quick Chapter :)

* * *

"so are you going to tell me the real reason you and Edward wanted me and Bella out of Forks this weekend?" I asked Emmett as we sat under the stars in the woodland be hide the house, I felt Emmett tense beside me,

"there was an. . . incident involving Victoria, Alice saw it so Edward decided to get Bella out of town for a bit, so I thought it would have been nice for you to spend some time up here" Emmett explained looking down at me, I looked at him confused,

"why who is this Victoria?" I asked Emmett carefully, quite afraid of what the answer would be,

"Victoria is a vampire who used to be the mate of James, the first year Bella was here, we got into a little trouble with James and Victoria, he tracked Bella down to Florida, where she was hiding with Jasper and Alice while we stayed here and tried to kill both James and Victoria" Emmett explained slowly to help me understand everything he was telling me,

"so when Bella, fell though that window ? did James do that?" I guessed looking shocked,

"kind of, James lured Bella to an abandoned ballet studio, there was a fight, Edward saved her but her injuries were bad, so Carlisle made up the hotel story" Emmett explained, I nodded,

"so what happened to James? And why is Victoria only coming back now?" I asked,

"James was killed, and Victoria now wants revenge, she wants to . . . kill Bella for Edward killing James" Emmett said, I could feel myself draining of colour, Bella was in danger, and this time I might not be able to protect her,

"I need to protect Bella, we need to Kill Victoria" I said worried, all ready trying to think of ways in which I can protect Bella,

"you will do nothing, Bella will be protected, our family won't let anything happen to her or you" Emmett said rubbing circle motions into my hand that was entwined with his own,

"does Bella know?" I asked looking towards the stream, trying to still wrap my head around everything,

"no. . . Edward thought it would be safer her not knowing" Emmett said to me, I turned and looked at him with a shocked expression,

"he does understand once she finds out, and she will, she is going to be so mad with everyone knowing apart from her right?" I said, knowing exactly how she is going to feel, Emmett nodded,

"we tried convincing him, but he was having non of it" Emmett said with a small smile, suddenly a thought occurred to me,

"oh my god, Charlie" I said with what I can only imagine could be a look a horror sketched onto my face,

"we was protected at all times, we made sure of it" Emmett quickly reassured me, I nodded slowly,

"so do you expect me to keep this from Bella?" I asked Emmett,

"well not as such, think of it like if she doesn't ask just don't tell her" Emmett said with a little laugh, I nodded again slowly,

"fine, but I will be having words with Edward" I said smiling at Emmett, Emmett's laugh echoed throughout the garden,

"of course you will" Emmett said and gave me a kiss on the temple.


End file.
